The Pain of Pleasure
by MiyaHikari
Summary: Hidan is to make a sacrifice as usual; but the girl has a request first. And so comes a night of desperate want that takes them both to a feeling somehow deeper than pleasure... so deep it's like pain. M for the lustful yet beautiful night they share.


Hmm... It's quite possible a situation like this could have happened to Hidan...

This was intended to be a simply dirty story for amusement, but as I was writing words leapt at me from a place deeper than that... and it's come out with a poetic-ness to it. Who knew lust could be such a dark beauty? And though I suppose it's somewhat graphic, this is not another one of those ridiculous fanfics that feel the need to describe every little detail what goes on during intercourse. I describe the night of energy between a man and a woman, two perfect strangers, two perfect angels, brought together from a spontaneous need for a connection in any form. No, Hidan is not a guy who loves; rest assured, I know this better than you would think and he stays perfectly in character the entire time.

Please, I only want mature minds to set eyes on this... I have enough pride in this piece of work to request that.

And note the beginning does seem to be leading down that path of being just smut, but it'll get better.

Last but not least: please enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

The Pleasure of Pain

"Jashin-_sama_, asshole. Be respectful!" Hidan growled at his partner.

Kakuzu didn't respond, much to Hidan's annoyance.

"I hope it'll be your turn to die next, you dipshit." Hidan muttered to himself. Abruptly he stopped.

"Oi! Kakuzu! You hear that?"

Kakuzu stopped walking as well.

"Yes." He suddenly whirled around, shooting his forearm like a missile. "Ambush!"

His arm connected with a human figure that had just leapt from a nearby tree, a long kunai in their hand. Hidan looked at the squirming shinobi with surprise.

It was a woman. A rather hot one, too. But then his expression turned to amusement.

"Jashin-sama's brought me a present!" he chuckled, pulling out his pike. "It sucks that this is so easy though. I like when they fight a bit. Makes their blood pump faster."

The captured woman's eyes clenched shut and she struggled against Kakuzu's clamped hand even harder.

"Though this one's so pumped up with fear it's pretty much the same thing…" he mused mockingly.

"Don't tell me you're going to kill her with your ritual." Kakuzu growled, glaring.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Hidan smirked, extending the pike towards the woman.

"We don't have time for this, Hidan!"

"Well we'll just have to fucking _make _time! I need to make a sacrifice!" Hidan yelled. "Now shut the fuck up so I can enjoy this!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened, as though about to snap her neck, but then he huffed and let her go.

"Walk about a mile north when you're done. I'll be waiting there." He growled, walking off. Hidan grinned and turned back to his victim.

The shinobi girl flinched back as Hidan made a swift slash with his pike across her cheek. Hidan examined the blood on the tip of it for a minute.

"Not really enough…" he murmured, his gaze flicking to the girl with a wide smirk. He stepped forward and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on the left side of her face. Her eyes shut tightly and she trembled, biting her lip.

"I would say I'm not going to hurt you, but… if death is painful, then I'd be lying." Hidan sighed in her ear, then he gently licked the blood off her cheek. She gave a small squeak and her fingers dug into the earth beside her.

Hidan stepped back from the terrified girl as his tan skin slowly transitioned into the black and white of his curse form. He rammed his pike into his hand and gasped from the pain, but then grinned, letting the blood splatter onto the ground below.

"So… before I kill you…" he said in a friendly voice as he began to smear his blood into a circle, "I'm curious as to why you would attempt to kill me. Or was it Kakuzu you were after?"

The girl didn't open her eyes. "I… I was told to… your cloaks were spotted and they sent me to see if I could detain you…"

"One girl against two Akatsuki? Those fuckers! You realize they must've known you would die?"

The girl nodded. "I agreed."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet you."

Hidan finished up his Jashin diagram and stepped inside of it.

"You _sure _you want to meet me?" he smirked, running his pike lightly down the length of his arm. The girl gasped as her skin split and began to bleed in the same spot. "I mean, I can understand part of your logic, but really… attacking me isn't always the best way to convince me to come home with you."

The girl took a deep, shuddering breath. "R-really? From what I heard, that would be your b-biggest turn-on… unh!" she gasped as another wave of pain throbbed from her arm.

"You can joke at a time like this? Aren't you the shit." Hidan ran his finger down the side of his pike. "Tell you what. Since you wanted this so bad, I won't make it so painful. I'll just end it now. Consider yourself lucky." He gently poked his chest with the sharp pike. A spot of blood appeared on the girl's shirt.

"W-wait!" she cried, slowly rising to her feet.

"What?" Hidan sighed impatiently.

She started toward him, but Hidan wasn't concerned. If the idiot girl decided to attack, she would be the one to die.

She stopped just outside his diagram, her right arm holding onto her stained left as the blood dripped from her fingers. "D-don't kill me just yet. I…" she paused and blushed. Hidan looked at her quizzically. "I… I want… before I die, I… I want you. I mean… It's just… I always figured that would be the way to go… in pleasure like that… and with the one who will murder you nonetheless… it's like making love with death itself… and… I want that. With you."

Hidan's smirk became more and more pronounced at her embarrassed speech.

"Hey, that's kinda hot. Shy girl, about to die, seduces her murderer… except it's _sex, _bitch, and I want you to call it for what it is. Now ask me properly without all that bashful shit and maybe I'll consider it."

The girl's downcast face raised slightly and she gave a half-smile. "Alright." She murmured, taking a deep breath. She slowly and sinuously stepped toward him, a smirk turning her lips further.

"Hey Hidan…" she whispered, leaning in close to him. His amused face slowly lowered into one of unrestrained lust as he looked down at her. "You wanna have sex with me?"

Hidan's hands went to her hips to hold her against him. "Much better." He purred, sliding his lips to her ear. "But just so you know," he whispered there, "if this is an escape plan and you try to run, I will kill you so slowly it'll take days of nothing but endless agony."

"You think I want to leave?" she murmured back, licking his ear. He sighed from the pleasure.

She chuckled low in his ear. "Oh, but I have to ask one favor."

"Yes?"

"Any way you can get your skin back to its' normal color?"

"Scared?" he teased.

"I was so much more turned on that way."

"Hmm." He replied, kissing her neck. "Our first concern is where is this gonna happen?"

"Hmmm…" she glanced around for a moment. "Come with me." she pushed away from his warm, muscled body and headed into the nearby woods. Hidan smirked and followed, allowing his skin to return to normal.

She lead him only a few minutes in, to a small, secluded clearing that was so densely covered with leaves it was almost like dusk out. The ground was made of springy grass and mosses that were silent and soft underfoot. The place was invisible to the outside.

She smiled sweetly at him and stepped forward, slowly unzippering his cloak and pulling it from his body. He didn't move as she did this, only watched with interest and want.

She spread it on the ground and turned back to him. "All set." She smiled, moving back into his arms.

"I can't believe you're actually fucking serious about this." He stated dubiously, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe I am either." She agreed, softly caressing his chest with one finger. "I saw you one day, long ago, and ever since then I've been… obsessed. I knew I had to be close to you somehow, even if it meant my death, or I would never be at peace again."

"Just from a glimpse of me, you decided I was just that friggin' hot that you wanted me that bad? Holy shit, girl. That's intense." Hidan said, amused.

"It is pretty weird, huh? But every rumour I've heard made the feeling stronger, every time I remembered that one look it made me tremble." Blushing, she smiled up at him. "You just don't know how you make me feel, without doing a thing. So being here, feeling your warmth, listening to your voice…" she moaned softly and closed her eyes.

Hidan smirked, holding her tight and close. The blood was still flowing from her cut arm, which was pressed tight against his bare back as she stood tantalizingly close. His arm was healing already, but not before it stained the back of her shirt. Hidan's head buzzed with the thought of the pleasure that could easily be his… and the amount. Sex and then a sacrifice right after? It was like having the ultimate climax! His body tingled at the idea and his smirk became more pronounced. He wanted it. These hands that were clasped tight around her curves, holding her shamelessly close, could take the rest of her smooth skin as his, tangle in her dark hair, touch and stroke and elicit the most wanton reactions.

A nagging thought interrupted Hidan's fuzzy thoughts, an annoying question piercing through his mind that was heavy with lust.

"Hey, they didn't send a hot chick like you just as like some kind of delayer for reinforcements, did they? I mean, c'mon, this does sound rather suspicious."

She reached up and gently kissed his neck. "Of course not. I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on you. I lied, before. I wasn't sent to detain you… I was on a routine scouting trip and I approached you on my own accord. I attacked… because I didn't want to just walk up and ask. I'm no whore. I only want you." She closed her eyes and touched her nose to his jaw line. "So… we finished talking?"

Hidan took a deep breath, allowing himself to enjoy the anticipation.

_Thank you, Lord Jashin, for creating something so perfect for death. I will show her the meaning of pain… and pleasure. She is ours._

Still holding her body tight against his, Hidan lowered and angled his head, looking down on her waiting face. Wide eyes, trembling lips, ragged breath… she was already his, body and mind. He sensed that this would be a different kind of sex than he normally would have.

Slowly, so slowly, the space between their lips diminished. Why Hidan didn't just take it like he usually did he didn't know; only that this deliberation seemed right. Eyes became half-lidded and breath a whisper as the forever between them lessened. And with a sigh of climactic want, their lips met.

The girl moaned against Hidan's lips, the hand on his chest sliding up to his neck to pull him closer and the other hand sliding from the inside of his elbow to rest on his collarbone. Hidan moved his arms from around her waist to rest his hands on her hips, crushing her even closer, the heat between them rising. Their lips parted and she breathed him in as his tongue circled her soft lips, probing in deeper and deeper, tasting hidden places. A dangerous dance broke out between them in a frenzy for more, for better, for harder. Hot mouths and skin, broken by clothing, were the only links between them and soon it wouldn't be enough. Tongues swirled in open air as they parted for a moment so Hidan could teasingly pull at the zipper of the girls' black shirt. She moaned as his hands slid across and around her smooth stomach, then back up over covered breasts to slip the fabric from her shoulders. She pushed herself up against his strong chest, skin meeting skin for the first time as his hands explored the exposed skin of her back. Soon full, supple breasts were exposed to his lingering hands, and more moans were evoked by his strong touch and warm tongue. Her hands grasped at his perfectly smooth hair and she cried out as night descended around their entwining bodies. He murmured things softly, temptingly in her ear and she gasped and shivered at the dark silk of his voice and the words it contained. Tongues reached forbidden places, hands explored fresh skin, darkness hid blushes and enveloped them like another touch. Desperate longing and curiosity drew them closer into the mystery of the other, trying things that will remain unsaid and feeling things never imagined. She gasped his name as he took her higher and showed her ways of feeling good that she never believed possible. They couldn't stop; driven by passion, they kissed harder, deeper, rougher. He moved inside her like a perfect fit, obeying her cries.

More. There had to be more.

Not enough slick, heated skin. Not enough long, deep kisses. Not enough times to push inside. Not enough sweat, moans, gasps. Not enough roughness. Not enough gentleness.

No release from the ache that consumed them to feel good.

The wound on her arm cracked over and over from their exertions, blood and sweat mingling together. His mouth on hers quieted her cries of pain, his hands replacing that pain with waves of pleasure. Her desire for him seemed to only grow from her time with him. His taste, his perfect, smooth body, his touch, his smell, his voice, every second reminded her of the time spent living for this moment… and of the time spent preparing to die for it.

Finally, a great release racked through both of them and they collapsed.

They lay panting, exhausted; yet their bodies were still screaming for more. The girl lifted her head from Hidan's chest and sat up, turning around to gaze up at the moon. Hidan lay beside her, eyes closed and his hand resting idly between her legs. After a moment she stood and took a few steps away. Hidan opened his eyes and sat up, elbow resting on a raised knee. He watched her as a light breeze stirred the clearing, her hair gently waving while her arms were crossed in front of her, her back to him. He admired her silhouetted naked form, and his body grew hot again as his hands itched to press against her entrance once more. She turned back to him, dropping one arm but keeping the other across her body to hold onto the other one, one leg propped on her toes and turned in against the other, an gentle smile on her face to match her embarrassed posture.

Embarrassed, perhaps, but she had no reason to feel so; her sexy body glowed in the moonlight and the lust that rose in Hidan went straight to his eyes as he beckoned her closer.

She sinuously came closer, step-by-step, until she stood directly in front of him. A smirk on his face, he reached up and grasped her hips in his hands, pulling her to his mouth, one hand joining in the sweet torture. Her head fell back with the moans that escaped her lips, her hands behind his head. When he pulled back she slowly lowered herself into a straddling position, her hands clasped behind his neck. Pulling his face to hers she kissed him deeply as his hands roamed her body. After some time she pulled away and repositioned herself to be sitting beside him, her legs curled underneath her. Hidan put his hand on the ground by her hip and the other on her face as he kissed her, and they slowly leaned back until he had her pinned to the ground again.

The dangerous game was to be played once more.

The pain of the building pleasure would have to break soon, and they both knew only one thing could be the end of it. Only one thing could separate their shuddering bodies. Only one pleasure could transcend everything else.

"Please…" she whispered, nails digging into Hidan's skin. "I want to hold onto this feeling forever…"

Hidan kissed down her body and gently trailed his hands in the places he knew made her catch her breath. Then he pulled away from her for a moment to grab his pike and he handed it to her, holding out his hand.

"Stab me." he said bluntly. She started with wide eyes at his hand. "Right through the palm like I did earlier. Do it."

She bit her lip and poised the pike above his waiting hand.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." He warned.

With a cry the pike came down and went neatly through his hand. Hidan flinched slightly and gulped heavily as the blood pooled out from his hand. He let it drip into the grass, carefully patterning it into his symbol. She watched, eyes wide. When he returned to her she pressed the palm of her hand against his, watching the blood spill out from between them. She slid her hand from his up his arm to his neck, streaking the blood along his tan skin. They both rose up on their knees and wrapped their arms around each other for another kiss.

"Once more." She whispered in his ear, pulling him down again. Hidan was happy to oblige. Any reserves still in place were thrown aside, anything not experimented with wasn't too obscene, any place left unexplored was made known. Two hot, entwined bodies and locked lips, moving as one, filling up the other in a place they didn't know was empty. Bound by want, clenched with lust, there was no such thing as too much; only not enough.

Finally, trembling and moaning, they sensed the end was near. One final climax, the greatest ecstasy of all. As their bodies released their last bit of energy, Hidan broke the kiss and stroked her cheek, breaking the cut open again. He gently licked the blood from her face and stumbled into the symbol, pike in hand. The girl still lay where they had collapsed, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her gasping breaths. He took in the beauty of her pale body one last time.

"Hidan…" she whispered softly.

The upheld pike gleamed in the moonlight.

"Thank you."

Then the pike came down and met flesh.

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a cry.

Hidan stepped forward and kneeled down beside her, his lips meeting hers once more as her last breath rattled through both of them, a shuddering, sighing breath of complete and final euphoria that lead them both into sleep.

A sleep that only Hidan would wake from.

When he did wake, he pulled the pike from his chest and gazed down wearily at the girl he had spent the most unreal night with. Could such pleasure really exist? His breath still caught at the memories of the night past. Gazing at her still form, her face was one of total peace and a feeling of pleasure beyond understanding, her body still perfect. As light just started to show, Hidan grabbed all his clothing and weapons, save one thing; his cloak he left covering her along with her own clothes, only one strip of black cloth missing from her shirt as it was safely tucked within the folds of Hidan's own clothing.

Exhausted and disheveled, yet euphorically content with a still-tingling body, Hidan set off north… his sacrifice had been made.


End file.
